


Better as a Group

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross Over, DC Polygroup, DC tv, F/M, Group Sex, Kinky, M/M, Massive Polygroup, Multi, Polygroups, Polysex, Speed Clones, Speed Force Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: All of the Arrow/Flash/Supergirl/Constantine unmarried cast are in a complete polygroup with each other.  Enjoy the complicated web of life, love, and happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I start talking to my kinky friends around midnight.

No one was really sure when it started.  Probably about the time Iris had trouble picking between Barry and Eddy, and Felicity was having trouble between Ray and Oliver, and certainly after one of the folds in time and space had merged Kara’s universe in with everyone else’s, making it one large sand box to play in.  But some where along the line while they were on a case, Oliver and Barry with John Constantine all hunting a magical demon who’d been giving them a slip, the topic was finally broached.   
  
“I’m starting to think we’re not going to find him tonight.” John sighed as he pulled out a silk cut and looked mournfully at the rain just beyond the small bus stop they were sitting at, the last place they’d tracked the demon.   
  
“I thought you said he’d be right here.” Oliver gave John a firm glare.   
  
“And he was.” John held up a small watch that lite up green with witch fire as he held it around the area of the bus stop.   
  
“So... We were too slow?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Something like that...” John gave them both a speculative glance up and down.   
  
“So you’re blaming us about your magic not being powerful enough to trap him let alone narrow down that he’s on the move?”   
  
“I will have you know my magic is plenty strong enough for a great bloody lot of things.  But if you want to get on the line of blaming a bloke, I can’t help it if you two’s unresolved issues are giving off warning signals from miles away that we’re on the move.”   
  
“What unresolved issues.” Oliver glared, turning towards John with all his attention.   
  
“That one hasn’t been laid in almost a year.” He pointed to Barry.  “Unless you count a little bopping the bishop action under his sheets at home.” Barry blushed under his cowl.  “And you, you’ve never really had that problem till you did it to yourself recently.  I mean, pretty boy like you probably just has to unzip and already has blondes and brunets falling all over themselves to get a peak.” He smirked at Oliver who tried hard not to let his emotions show on his face.  “And it’s all because you two grew up in a society that honestly can’t understand that there’s a better way.” John puffed on his cigarette as it lit itself.  “I mean, take me.  I learned a long time ago I couldn’t pick between blokes and skirts, so I chase them both.” He shrugged.  “It’s the nature of the beast I suppose you could say.” He winked at Barry who blushed horrible again.   
  
“So you’re saying I should fuck Barry?” Oliver was glad their coms had been turned off a long time ago.   
  
“Not exactly what I was hinting at but sure, though isn’t it interesting that he assumes you’re the one catching.” He smirked at Barry who tried to find anywhere but the pair of them to look just then.   
  
“I don’t think that’s going to...” Barry started.   
  
“Besides getting the kid laid and you too for that matter wont be enough.  You are both just part of the problem.  The whole lot of you are under so much strain because you have this mixed up idea that you have to choose in order to really be able to be happy.  When you don’t have to choose at all.” He sighed, tapping his coms.  “Felicity, what’s your boyfriend’s name?”   
  
“You mean the Atom?” Felicity asked cautiously.   
  
“Aye, and what’s he called when he’s at home.”   
  
“Well this one time he really wanted to be called the Atom while we... And I’m going to stop talking now.” Felicity’s blush could almost be heard in her voice.  “Ray, Ray Palmer.” She cleared her throat.   
  
“And is Ray aware that you have feelings for Oliver?” John watched Oliver get angry but held up a hand to the choking noise Felicity made as Ray said over the coms.   
  
“Yes, I’m aware.” Oliver stopped moving.   
  
“Ah, good, wondered if that spell would network right.” John smiled.  “Open lines of communication, helpful little thing, just takes a little sign drawn in magic, nice to know it works on the coms.” He chuckled.  “And Oliver here, clearly has feelings for Felicity.”   
  
“I can’t be with her.” Oliver stated bluntly.   
  
“Yes, yes, harm coming unto anyone who you dare to care about, and what if I told you I could weave a spell that would make it to where not a single hair on another person’s head that loved you and you loved back would ever be harmed because of you or your actions?  What then Mr. Queen, would you go running off in the night, sweep her off her feet and give her a furious pounding that your loins are crying out for.” There was silence on the line.   
  
“She’s with Ray.” Oliver said tightly.   
  
“Aye, she’s with Ray.  And you want to fuck her and she wants to fuck you.”   
  
“Sitting right here.” Felicity sounded a little put out.   
  
“I know darling, I’ll see about getting to you talking in just a minute.” He turned back to Oliver.  “What if her being with Ray wasn’t a deal breaker?”   
  
“Kind of is.” Ray interjected.   
  
“Is it though?” John smirked.  “I had to do a great deal of spells to prepare for this hunt, and in that time I had to take a close look at all of you lots issues.  And normally I’d keep my nose out of it, and let you all sort yourselves out of it, but the fat lot of you are being fools and making this needlessly harder on yourselves.” Everyone was quiet.  “Oliver, you and Tommy had sex before correct?” Oliver went still as Barry’s eyes went wide.   
  
“We were in collage.” Oliver said by means of comment.   
  
“Yes, yes, Collage.  The time to explore.  But you had sex with one another and a great deal of it.”   
  
“Yes.” Oliver’s voice was doing the thing where he was too close to having the vein in his forehead start throbbing.   
  
“And Ray, I happen to know when you were in high school you were rather fond of the boy who played basketball as the team captain, but also stopped to play chess with you.” He heard Ray’s shocked sound on the coms before pressing.  “And I know you and he were quite.. Close, since he was your first anything.”   
  
“Yeah... We... I don’t talk about it much.”   
  
“No you don’t, shame that.  You had a real talent for...”   
  
“Get to the point.” Oliver cut in.   
  
“The point is you both find each other attractive, and you find Ray worthy enough to have Felicity, not just because you can see the love she has for him but because you feel he’s a good enough man for her.” John gave him honest eyes.   
  
“Is that true?” Felicity asked.   
  
“Yes.  If he wasn’t good enough for you I’d probably have said something before now.” Oliver sighed.   
  
“Aww... I think you’re a pretty nice guy too.” Ray chimed in.   
  
“Now Felicity dear.”   
  
“Oh crap, my turn?” Felicity sighed.   
  
“’fraid so.” John smiled.  “Anyways, I have a feeling the idea of Ray and Oliver together turns you on.”   
  
“Oh...” Felicity paused.  She’d been ready for some great dark secret she’d forgotten about to be dragged into the light, but wasn’t ready for a question about something like that.  “Well yeah.  I mean.. Have you seen the two of them naked?”   
  
“Not had the pleasure.”   
  
“Believe me... Eye candy doesn’t do it justice.  But I mean.. It’s not like...”   
  
“And it wouldn’t turn you off if they were both in your bed together... Touching you and touching each other?” He clarrified as he waited.   
  
“oh....” Felicity went almost blank in her features as she pictured that.  “Nung...” She muttered into her coms, her jaw going slack as she continued to picture it.   
  
“I’ll take that as a positive then shall I?”   
  
“Yes.  Yes, all the yes.  An infinity of yes, is there something bigger then infinity?” She asked who ever was there with her.   
  
“Yeah there is.” John nodded.  “but we’ll get into that later.” He smiled.  “So Oliver loves Felicity, Ray loves her too.  Felicity loves each of you lads, and you lads have admitted that you think highly of each other, would it be so bad if you just admit that you’ve had the odd sexual fantasy about each other?” Ray groaned.   
  
“This is why we don’t like magic so much... You know too much.” Ray said over the line.   
  
“Oliver?” John looked at him.   
  
“He’s got a nice ass, and his body, what I’ve seen of it looks in pretty good shape.  And that picture he accidently sent to Felicity’s contacts so Diggle and I got a copy...”   
  
“Oh fuck, you both saw?” Ray had his turn to blush.   
  
“I thought I was the only one who saw that?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Wait what?” Oliver turned to Barry.   
  
“I got this strange text a couple weeks ago, it’d sent through Felicity’s phone number so I’d looked at it and it was a nude photo of Ray jerking off...” He blushed.   
  
“Quick show of... Voices, how many of you saw that photo?” Ray sounded like he was trying to cover his face.   
  
“I think it went to everyone in my contact list... Which is... Like everyone on the coms...” Felicity sounded apologetic.   
  
“Well there goes looking any of you in the eyes again.” Ray sighed.   
  
“You didn’t have anything to be ashamed of.” Cisco chimed in.  “I mean, I’ve never seen one that big before.” He shrugged.   
  
“Well, Ronny was about that big.” Caitlin added on.   
  
“Really, fuck.” Cisco sounded impressed.   
  
“And this is some how my life.” Ray muttered.   
  
“Focus, how did it make you feel Oliver?” John turned the conversation back on the Green Arrow himself.   
  
“He’s... Not hard to look at...” Oliver slowly said as he looked at John.   
  
“See was that so bloody difficult to get out?” John rolled his eyes.  “You fancy Ray, Ray fancies you, You fancy Felicity, Felicity fancies you, Ray fancies Felicity, Felicity fancies Ray, why can’t the three of you just be together and be happy.” John looked at him like was being the idiot he was.   
  
“Because... I...”   
  
“I already said I’d do the protection spell for you.  So your worries about your actions coming back on them isn’t an issue.”   
  
“It’s just not...”   
  
“Not what?  Done?” John smirked.  “I know a couple of mages that have it a lot more complicated then you lot.  I mean there’s three of you, it’s not that difficult to find a place for everyone to put everything.” He rolled his eyes.  “You agree to one date and see how it goes.”   
  
“One date.” Oliver agreed.   
  
“Felicity gets to pick the place, and you two lads have to agree not to try to show up each other.  Just be there, enjoy her and enjoy each other.  Flirt with one another, touch, get to know each other fully.” John smiled.  “And maybe the other throuple on the line can get their heads out their arses and start sorting their issues.” He gave a pointed look at Barry before frowning.  “Sorry, not sure you lot are a throuple after all.. There’s a fourth person in the mix... Interesting.”   
  
“What... I’m not... What are you talking about?” Barry sputtered.   
  
“You hearing all this Ms. West.” Barry blushed as John simply sat there smiling at him while he smoked.   
  
“Yeah.” Iris sounded a little shaky.   
  
“And can you guess why you’re in on this call Detective?” John never blinked as Eddy spoke.   
  
“Because I know Iris loves Barry and Barry loves Iris and I have a crush on Barry.” Eddy said quietly.   
  
“And Barry has feelings for you and for a third person, who’s being very polite to be so quiet in the background aren’t you Leonard.  Or would you prefer to be called Cold?” John quirked a smile while the two with him gave worried looks and John pointed to his coms.   
  
“Len will work, how’d you know?” Len’s cool voice sounded in the coms.   
  
“Spell, connects everyone who needs to be in on this to the conversations.  Going to be one hell of a cell phone bill on someone’s ticket later.” John chuckled.  “So you four want to do this the easy way or the hard way, seeing as Eddy and I kind of spilled the beans.”   
  
“I don’t have feelings for Leonard Snart.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Sure you don’t.  You just own an over sized ice blue dildo for the sheer hell of it, and not because you groped him once while trying to grab him and got a feel for what he was packing and decided to try something that size.” John closed his eyes smiling as Len chuckled on the line.   
  
“I wondered if that was your hand on my crotch...” Len’s drawl was perfect to capture how much fun he was having here.   
  
“And while we’re on the subject of over priced toys, Len, let’s talk about that replica you had made of young Barry’s arse via measurements, photos, scans, and stopping just short of molding his arse yourself, and had made so you could slow fuck his tight pucker at a moment’s notice in your favorite safe house.”   
  
“So I find his ass delicious.  He’s of legal age and I’m an adult.” Len didn’t show a shred of the worry that crept into his mind just then.   
  
“True enough, but sneaking into the police locker room to get an in depth hd photo of another man’s bare arse is a bit much don’t you think?”   
  
“I like detail.” Barry could picture Len shrugging.   
  
“So the pair of you have been on the same page with out knowing it.  Barry wants to be face down with you in his up ended bottom, and you want to be there with him.  The thing stopping you is that you know how he feels about Iris, and you think you’d be second choice.  And now that you know he has a thing for her fiance that you’d be third choice if you even got on the list, but the funny thing is, Barry has been off on his own because he can’t choose and two of his options have each other so why would they want him and you can’t be an option because you’re not into him... Which is all a lie he tells himself.  Just like you lie to yourself about why you don’t push through your fear and just ask him out.” John puffed the last puff of his cigarette and flicked it as it vanished into nothing.  “Barry, will you openly admit that you have feelings for the three people I’ve mentioned?” John raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Everyone knows I love Iris.  And Eddy... He’s kind and gentle... And he helps me when I have problems... And... I have a huge crush on him that might be more.” Barry sighed.  “And I am completely head of heels in love for the one person I shouldn’t be which is Snart of all people.” He sighed as he hung his head, hearing the people in the coms talk and Len’s strangled silence.   
  
“Len do you think you could feel comfortable going on a date with the other three?” John looked speculatively at his smokes.   
  
“I think we can nail down an arrangement.” Len tried to play it cool.   
  
“And you Ms. West and Detective?”   
  
“A date to kind of break the ice and test the waters.” Eddy nodded.   
  
“Only if Barry picks the place.” Iris stated out right.   
  
“Why?” Eddy frowned.   
  
“Because Barry’s had to deal with watching us happy and being miserable, gotten me in multiple time lines only to give me up to save us all, and you punched him.” Iris sighed.   
  
“And I’ll pick up the check no mater where it is Scarlet.” Len said in a voice that did little to hide how angry it made him to think that Eddy had punched Barry.   
  
“I’ll try to pick some where nice.” Barry blushed.   
  
“There, finally.” John sighed, waving his hand and lines appeared coming off of Oliver and Barry.  “About damn bloody time.” John stood up.  “Your unresolved issues are semi solved and we can get back to tracking down this demon before it tears out someone else’s soul and wears their bodies like a meat suit.  The rest of you on the line, don’t worry  you’ll have the nice long party to look forwards to.”   
  
“What party?” Cisco frowned.   
  
“After these two go on their dates and I help a few of you other smaller poly groups find your happy first dates, then we’ll have a group thing where we can all see how this all fits together.” John shrugged as he turned up the collar on his trench coat and stowed his pack of smokes in his inner most pocket to save them from the rain.   
  
“You including yourself in this group thing?” Cisco scoffed.   
  
“I happen to know that a number of you have eyed me with a taste for something more then just curiosity.  And I aim to play for keeps.” He smirked.  “But that’s something for after we off this demon.” John turned towards a the wet black night before holding up his hands and in a loud voice speaking.   
  


  
  
“What was that?” Barry rubbed his ears.   
  
“Simple invocation of foul things to make the demon traceable.” John nodded towards the pillar of light that they could now see coming off of something moving through the woods.   
  
“Finally something works.” Oliver scowled.   
  
“Hey, I’ll have you know that the earlier spell would have worked find if you lot weren’t so puritanical about who you let polish your knob.” He walked out into the rain to track the demon they were after.  A half hour of using Barry’s speed, Oliver’s new blessed arrows, and Constantine finding himself being moved about by Barry, they had the demon contained in an iron box roughly one foot cubed.  The runes on the sides glowed every time the thing growled, as if the box was giving it a warning, but every time it tried for the sides there was a very loud shocking noise and a gutteral whimper from the thing inside.   
  
“That’s humane right?”   
  
“He’s from a hell dimension where they say hello by biting each other’s faces off violently.  A little shock’ll probably just make him ready to breed first thing he sees when he’s back home.” John smirked as he picked the box up and began walking back towards the bus stop seat.   
  
“You realize I could zip us all back to the Arrow Cave.” Barry said once they were back under the shelter sitting.   
  
“Ay, and have you come up with where you’re taking your four way date to?” John eyed him as he cast a small spell to dry them off and to warm the shelter in times of cold wet weather.   
  
“I... No.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Then we can afford to sit out the storm with our demon in this box.” John smiled.  “Besides, going to have to pay the price for that magic in a bit... And I’d rather not have to explain it to the whole gang if you know what I mean.” John made himself comfortable.   
  
“What do you mean pay the price?” Oliver frowned.   
  
“Magic comes at a cost.  Nothing is ever free.  I did multiple locating charms on a lesser demon, which’ll cost me being able to keep my supper down.” He gave a shudder.  “Which will start pretty soon.” He started to look ill.  “Then there’s the combat magic... Going to have to limp a bit on the right side for a day or so for that one.  The comfort spells on shelter are a small blessing to try to earn myself some points from the higher ups to see if I can get my punishment for the earlier magics to be less... Gut wrenching.” He shrugged.  “It’ll cost me the feeling in my left pinkie for about a week, but it’ll be fine.” He shrugged, before leaning over the curb and promptly throwing up.  Every time they thought he was done he’d start to heave again.  It went on for a good half hour before he finally dragged himself back into the shelter and let it take care of him.   
  
“Was that the better version of that?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Yes actually.” John sighed, looking rough.  “Won’t chance eating till sun rise... And no more magic from me tonight.” He shook his head.  “I usually use charms and talisman magic so that it’s all on the object casting the spell instead of me.  But the tracking charm was worth it to get you lots shite lined up right.”   
  
“About that...” Barry blushed.  “How do I date three people?”   
  
“How do you like that, the lad who can literally be in eight places at once wants to know how to be in one place with three people...” He chuckled as he looked at Barry.   
  
“Think of it as a double date but you’re all there for each other...” Oliver offered.   
  
“I just... I need some place that will wow them... And I’m not great at the wowing part.” Barry looked shy.   
  
“Says the wet dream in red leather.” John smirked as he lit one of his smokes.   
  
“Yeah... I’m not bad looking I get that.  And not actually leather.” Barry smiled softly.  “But I mean... I have feelings for them... How do I wow them so they don’t think this is a horrible idea or that I’m a huge nerd?”   
  
“You’re not a huge nerd?” John frowned.   
  
“Fair point.” Barry sighed leaning against the plexiglass wall of the shelter.   
  
“Look at it like this.  You have two men and a woman all wanting to get in your pants, and you want in theirs.  And if you play your cards right with a place that speaks to all of them and to you and who you are together, you might just get them all into one bed on the same night.” He shrugged.   
  
“Yeah, no pressure there.” Barry sighed.   
  
“So you’ve not... With anyone...” Oliver asked looking at Barry skeptically.   
  
“I’m not a virgin if that’s what you mean.” Barry blushed.  “I just... It’s hard to be with someone sexually and not explain that I’m The Flash, or at least not explain I’m a meta.”   
  
“Come again?” John tilted his head.   
  
“I sort of... Well... Ivibratewhenimaroused.” Barry said quickly.   
  
“Right, now try that in the Queen’s English instead of what ever demon tongue that was supposed to be.” John looked down his silk cut at Barry.   
  
“I vibrate when I’m aroused.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Really now?  All of you or just down there?” John perked up as he looked at Barry.   
  
“All of me.” Barry blushed.  “I’ve gotten better... I can make it just down there... Or just my fingers... But when I cum... It’s everywhere at once.”   
  
“Yeah that might be a fair bit of trouble explaining to anyone.” John shrugged.  “But I’m pretty sure they’ll get used to it.  Especially if you lead with that part.”   
  
“What?” Barry blinked.   
  
“Hi, I’m Barry Allen and I vibrate during sex... I think that’ll sell the point of get me naked and shag me against the nearest surfaces until we can’t stand up.” He shrugged as Barry gaped at him.   
  
“I hate to admit this... But he’s got a point.” Oliver nodded.   
  
“You too?!” Barry blushed.   
  
“I know how being carried by you feels... And to have that during sex... On bare skin... I think that’ll be a major selling point you should tell them about up front.”   
  
“Great....” Barry sighed.  “I’m taking sex advice from Oliver Queen, next I think I need Ray to give me stock tips.” He sighed.   
  
“At least we know what we’re talking about.” Oliver grinned.   
  
“Hey I’ve been with a demon block who could do things with his forked tongue that’d make you blush from now till your grave.” John gave a stern look.  “So trust that I know what I’m talking about.” He pointed at Barry.  “Always have lube, always have condoms, and never have more then nine people in the bed at any one time because then you just get distracted.  Orgy level numbers reserve a plush carpeted area or a nice comfy place with lots of surfaces to move around on.” He smirked.   
  
“And suddenly it gets worse...” Barry shot his eyes.  “There’s only the four of us, when would I ever need to know the rest of that?”   
  
“You never know.” John gave a knowing smirk as Oliver kept glancing at Barry picturing him vibrating while having sex.  “You never know.”   
  


  
  
“So... Where did you pick?” Iris asked biting her lip as they walked through the shopping district of Central City.  Barry had told them he’d had a place in mind but he had to wait a couple days to set things up.  Len had given him one of his credit cards and Barry had went and set up this night for them and now they were all feeling their nerves in no short supply tonight.   
  
“Well...” Barry scratched the back of his neck as they walked around a brick building.  “You remember Nick?” Barry looked at Iris.   
  
“You’re second collage roommate, yeah, I don’t think I ever met him.” She nodded.   
  
“Second collage roommate?” Len frowned.   
  
“First one was Josh, he didn’t last long and I was going to be a single, was supposed to be for the rest of the year.  And I’d have been happy about it but then I met Nick and I asked him to move in with me.” He shrugged.   
  
“You moved your collage boyfriend in as your roommate?” Eddy asked confused.   
  
“What? No.  Oh god no.  Nick was SO out of my league.” Barry laughed.  “God no, we never dated, he needed a new place since his old roommate kicked him out of their place, the jerk.” Barry frowned as he kept walking.   
  
“I don’t think you ever told me how you met Nick.” Iris frowned now.   
  
“Well uh...” Barry blushed.  “He was walking across campus in his stage make up, and his ex-roommate had just kicked him out because he caught him in the make up, and well some jerks were being dicks about the fact that he was killing the dress he was in...”   
  
“Wait... You met him while he was in drag?” Len blinked.   
  
“Sort of, he isn’t a Drag Queen, he was working at a club that paid him to dance, and it was tribute night.” Barry looked at him and got a nod.  “Anyways, they were being dicks to him and I told them to back the fuck off.  They started beating the crap out of me instead.” Barry smiled.   
  
“What’s got you grinning?” Iris prompted.   
  
“Oh while they were beating me Nick pulled off his thigh high boots and smacked one of the guys upside the head with it.  Fucker had a black eye for a week from one of the studs on the boot.” Barry grinned.  “He wanted to play nurse maid, we talked, and I found out about his housing problem and offered him the spare bed in my room.  We signed him in in the morning and had him moved in before his first class.” He looked at a street sign.   
  
“Okay, so why bring up Nick?” Iris blinked.   
  
“Well he was a dance and design student.  We’ve kept in touch over the years.  Anyways, he was working on organizing flash mobs when the dark matter wave hit everyone.” Barry looked around.  “He became a meta and he wasn’t sure how to control what he got, and when I came out of my coma he asked me for some help, and we found an outlet for his abilities that helps him keep sane.” They turned the next corner and they were standing outside a red brick building with a neon sign of a black high heeled shoe done in purple neon with a red neon sole.  “Welcome to the Red Bottom Sole” Barry grinned.   
  
“Your friend works here?” Len gave it a look of someone who knew what the place was.   
  
“Naw... Well yeah actually.  But not just that, Nick totally owns it.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Wait... Nick Delucca was your collage roommate?” Iris’ eyes went wide.   
  
“Haven’t you been trying to get us tickets here for a while?” Eddy looked to her.   
  
“Yeah I saw you guys did a piece on him.” Barry grinned.  “I was here on opening night.  Front row watching him strut his stuff on the stage.”   
  
“What’s his power?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“That’s part of the surprise.” Barry smiled.  “Just go with the flow and don’t fight what your bodies want to do.” Barry said as he walked up to the bouncer and the line of people standing in the que waiting to get in.  “New Terry, Nick said I had a table waiting?”   
  
“Absolutely Barr, finally sharing our boy with your friends?” Terry smiled, his hair was jet black, feathered back with the length on top while the sides were buzzed short to his skull.  But it was the large hoops in his ears as well as the tribal throat tattoo that really drew focus from his dark eyes.  All of it adding to his over all rugged handsome look rather then detracting from it.   
  
“Oh I’m on a date tonight.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Who’s the lucky someone?” Terry looked between the other three.   
  
“Who said it was one?” Barry waggled his eyebrows.  “I’m here on a date with all three of them.”   
  
“Look at you getting over Mr. Cold shoulder.” Terry high fived Barry.   
  
“Actually, this is Mr. Cold shoulder right here.” He tugged Len in close.  “Len this is Terry, Terry, this is Len, my best friend Iris, and her fiance Eddy.” He introduced them around.   
  
“You do have taste, I’ll say that.” Terry looked them all over before opening the door.  “Remind me to have you throw a boy a bone when you go shopping for dates...” He grinned.   
  
“Oh you do fine all on your own.  You forget, I’ve met Jake.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Oh god, yeah you have.” Terry hung his head.   
  
“Oh is he?” Barry asked as they started to walk into the red leather interior.   
  
“Cranky, the meds for his seizures are fucking with his moods again.” Terry sighed.   
  
“Tell him to stop by Star Labs this week and I’ll see about having someone take a look at him.”   
  
“Sure thing Barr, enjoy the show.” Terry smiled as they went in.   
  
“What do you mean you’ll see about having someone take a look at him?” Len blinked.   
  
“Oh I legally own Star Labs.  I’m the boss, and I’ve started renting out the labs to meta researchers so we can start work on opening a care center for metas to come in, find out their powers, and get a check  up to make sure their powers aren’t hurting them.”   
  
“Barr, look at you.” Iris smiled as Eddy gave him a hug.   
  
“Yeah, I hate that so many had to learn in a vacuum about what they could do the hard way.  I want to be there.  And something tells me we’ll have second wave metas and mutations to deal with before too long.” They looked at him.  “People aren’t going to stop having kids, and anyone who doesn’t have powers could still be a carrier to have a meta child.” Iris’ eyes went wide.   
  
“So any of us could produce a meta who might have random powers?” Eddy asked.   
  
“Pretty much, just depends on who the parents are, what meta genes anyone’s carrying, and what the child is exposed to that triggers his or her meta gene.” Barry nodded as they walked down a maze of hallways.  “I just figure might as well get a head of the curve you know.” He shrugged as ‘Hit me one more time’ began to play from the main part of the club.  Barry opened the double doors to be presented with the large circular stage in the center of the room and the three men dancing to the beat.   
  


[Click here to see "Nick"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOFnBEhIFnw)

  
  
Barry lead them to their seats as they watched in awe as Nick and his crew danced across the stage in a display of an expert level of precision and control over their bodies.  The fluid grace to their movements telling of their long hours of practice and preparation to this performance.  These were clearly people who worked on not only their bodies but on their dance routines.  Their skillful movements made all the more amazing for the fact that they were doing so in six inch heels.  At one point Nick noticed Barry, pointed at him and winked, he smiled up at Nick and when the waitress came by Barry put in orders for their food.   
  
As the song ended a sign over, a display on each of the tables and around the stage activated with a message.  ‘Non dangerous meta powers are going to be in effect shortly, please turn your table lights to orange if you do not want to participate.’   
  
“I guess we’re about to see what his power is?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“You guys trust me?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Sure Barr.” Eddy smiled and Barry set their table to blue.  Nick was standing alone on the stage as the lights dimmed down and he could see the lights of the tables.  He began to dance, and as he danced the other guys from his trope stepped up and started moving in sync with him.  Barry smiled as they stood up, Iris moving to Len as he moved to Eddy and they began to dance in tune to the music in perfect lock step with Nick.  Most of the club was dancing with them.  Eddy blushed, clearly not used to dancing himself, but Barry held him and smiled at him to reassure him.  Mean while Iris was all smiles as Len moved with her, his smile looking at home on his face as he enjoyed himself too.  Eventually the song was over and they went back to their seats.   
  
“Okay Scarlet what’s his power?  To make people dance?” Len asked as their drinks arrived.   
  
“Oh close.” Barry smiled, as Nick left the stage and walked up to their table.   
  
“Barry Allen as I live and breath, you actually brought people to my club.” Nick smiled at him, a little out of breathe.   
  
“Nicky, I want you to meet my dates tonight, Len, Iris, and Eddy.” He beamed as he told his friend about this, Nick’s face just lit up.   
  
“About time you tried something other then running to get your bliss Barry.” Nick smiled.  “But you could have warned me you were bringing such beautiful people.” He smiled at them all.  “I’d have worn my fuck me heels.”   
  
“Didn’t want to scare them too bad, this is our first date.” Barry smiled.   
  
“So I gather he’s in the know?” Len looked at Barry.   
  
“That Barry has a thing for red leather?” Nick smiled.  “We played show me yours a while back.” He grinned.  “Metas got to stick together.” He smiled.   
  
“Especially the ones who aren’t insane.” Eddy nodded.   
  
“Yeah, we’re a rare breed.  I think it’s because Barry figured out how to use my powers as an out let with out being ruled by them.” Nick nodded.  “Which by the way aren’t dangerous as you’ve just seen.  I got a form of muscle memory that allows me to remember every dance move I’ve ever done, and the power to project that muscle memory into others for short periods.” He smiled.   
  
“The lights help, a little like Rainbow Raider’s eye color changing.”   
  
“Yep.  Blue light makes people easier to project into, the orange blocks it.  I have the staff wear the glow stick bracelets for their shifts so they don’t have to worry about anything.” He nodded.  “And I figured since the city knew about metas I’d start with the warnings so people knew something was coming.  The regulars are used to it.  The reporters usually think it’s some kind of hypnotism power but they don’t know who’s doing it.” He smiled again.  “Still safer to be openly gay in the streets then a meta in this city.”   
  
“Yeah Barry was telling us how you met.”   
  
“It was all so very Kinky Boots wasn’t it?” Nick smiled.  “But how many of us can brag that we saved the Flash once?” Nick said quietly as he grinned.  “Though I never thought you’d turn up to be poly Barry.” Nick smiled again.   
  
“I think non of us really thought about it before.  But this just... It works.” He held out his hands to the others.   
  
“And it helps that Barr has a huge heart and just wants to be loved in return.” Eddy smiled, pulling Barry in for a tentative kiss that deepened before they parted looking one another in the eyes, turning as they saw Iris kissing Len just as deep before they pulled back and Iris leaned over and started the same kiss with Barry, which turned Len and Eddy on enough to reach for each other and share a kiss that was a raw display of passion.  Len traded places with Eddy after that so he could kiss Barry properly and Eddy and Iris could kiss.  They smiled as they slowly realized Nick was still standing there.   
  
“Right, on that note I’m going to get back up on stage where a room full of people can show me a tenth of the love you four have.” He waved at Barry before heading away.   
  
“I like him.” Len smiled at Barry.   
  
“I’m glad.  He’s the one that helped me through discovering I liked boys and girls.” Barry smiled fondly.   
  
“I can understand that.  Mick helped me come to terms with the fact that I’m pansexual.  You can imagine how fun that was to discover in juvie.”   
  
“Is it strange to anyone else that it took Constantine to point out that we needed this?” Iris sipped her drink.   
  
“Naw, we’ve all been kind of blind at what we want.” Barry snuggled into Len as he looked at Eddy and Iris.   
  
“I don’t know.  Buying a dildo because you felt me up kind of speaks to knowing what you want.” Len smirked.   
  
“I’m so going to have to kill him.” Barry sipped his drink.  “Yes I did buy a dildo to try to see how taking something that... Size would handle.” Barry looked right at Len.   
  
“And your conclusions?” Len asked as he smiled at Barry.   
  
“That this...” He put his hand under the table on Len’s bulge and let his hand vibrate softly.  “Is going to feel great in all sorts of places.” He smiled.   
  
“H-how are you vibrating just your hand?” Len blushed.   
  
“I can vibrate every part of my body independently.  Or all together.” Barry winked.   
  
“Uh check please!” Eddy held up his hand with Iris as well.   
  


  
  
They had said their goodbyes to Nick and headed out, opting for Barry to speed them all to the next step of the night.  He’d gotten a lavish hotel room just in case things turned towards something more intimate and quickly he sped everyone, one at a time, to the opulent bed that looked big enough to hold all four of them and maybe a few more people.  Barry smiled as he leaned against the bed.   
  
“You did good Barr.” Iris nodded.   
  
“You want to undress slowly or have it done?” Barry grinned.   
  
“Let’s be naked.” Len smirked and Barry nodded, but before he was even done nodding they realized he was standing there completely naked, a tall drink of tight sculpted flesh that looked perfect as he leaned there totally naked in front of them.  And then it slowly began to dawn on each of them that they were just as nude as Barry was.   
  
“Oh that’s a handy trick.” Len chuckled as he turned to look at the others.  Between Eddy’s broad shouldered more traditional muscles down to his semi hard erection that was nothing to be ashamed of and Ms. West’s amble breasts with their pert and erect dark nipples, down to her own impressive muscular frame, Len was quite pleased with how things were going.   
  
“My god...” Eddy gaped at Len’s body.  It wasn’t that his shorter frame was packed tight with hard earned muscle or that they were covered in a litany of scars and tattoos oven together into a tapestry of delicious beauty that begged to be worshiped with his tongue that had Eddy in shock, though it was a very close second.  No it was the size of the near monstrous cock between his thighs, the head of which looked like it was almost to his knees.   
  
“Yeah, imagine my shock when I grabbed a hold of that thing soft.” Barry smiled as he walked up and kissed Eddy’s shock away before pulling him into a threeway kiss with Iris, only stopping to pull Len into the shared kiss before they parted.   
  
“Anyone else not quite sure where to start?” Iris smiled.   
  
“Oh I definitively have the kid in a candy store feeling.” Len smiled.   
  
“Want to know the best part?” Barry grinned, everyone looking at him.   
  
“What’s that?” Eddy asked.   
  
“We don’t have to choose just one flavor...” He smiled as he eyed them all who started to smile back.  He saw them relax as he let his mind run through all the possible scenarios and come up with a plan.  He had them sit on the bed, close enough they could touch, but far enough apart that he could have some wiggle room.  He stepped back and admired the picture they would make when the three of them would be laying back on the bed.  “It took me a while to figure this trick out.” He smiled closing his eyes and lowering his head before his entire body began to vibrate.  They watched in fascination as the vibrations became more pronounced till there were suddenly three Barry’s standing in front of them.   
  
“He can duplicate himself too?” Len’s eyes went wide.   
  
“Nope.” Barry’s voice came out of the one on the left.   
  
“Barr how are you...” Iris looked happy but confused.   
  
“Speed mirage.  Effectively I’m standing in these three places moving back and forth so fast that you don’t see me moving, but that I appear like there’s more then one of me.” He smiled, as it spread to the other faces.  “I had to practice till I could do this just right.” He walked forward, each of the after images of him moving with him so they didn’t know which one was real, though it hardly mattered since they were all him in the end.  He went to them and began to kiss each of them, completely different from how the other Barry was kissing either of the other two.   
  
Iris was a hungry kiss, a decisive devouring of one another’s mouths as they attempted to cement a life time of love with that one kiss.  While on the other hand the kiss with Len was a fierce battle for dominance that had them nipping and biting at one another as they made out.  In contract Eddy was the most sensual of the kisses, a gentle glide of tongue and lips a sucking of one tongue by the other.  Barry catered to each person’s personality and what they needed from him.  And as he parted from each of them, allowing them to breathe, taking his own breaths between movements back and forth.  He smiled into their lust blown eyes as he came in for another kiss, which went farther.   
  
He slid his hands along Iris’ shoulders, rubbing them as he kissed his way to the corner of her jaw, nipping and sucking at that crustal juncture as he made his way to her pulse point to suckle on her warm skin.  He bit his way down Len’s mouth to his jaw, nibbling as he went till he was sucking along his collar bone, his hands working one on Len’s shoulder, the other on his side resting on a bundle of scar tissue that he gently traced his fingers around.  Barry sucked on Eddy’s ear lobe, nibbling and sucking till it was moist enough to blow across and elicit whimpers and moans from the seasoned detective, his hands pawing at his firm pecks as he held on.   
  
Barry for his part hadn’t had this great a time with sex in ever.  Not only was he having sex with all the right people at the right time, but he... It felt like he was finally moving at the speed he needed to.  It was like watching three couples going at it on the same bed.  Only with three of himself.  He had an absent thought that one of these times they need to film this.  But that thought went out the window as he kissed his way down Iris’ body till he was at her erect nipples.  A gentle squeeze, a slight suckle, and a little teasing and he had her in the early stages of where he wanted her.  The whimper and the heat that seemed to cascade across her body a sign that things were moving in the right direction.   
  
“Barr...” She whimpered as he tugged on her left nipple.  Smiling around it he looked up into her warm chocolate eyes and swirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh in his mouth before returning to kissing his way down her body, drawing her thighs apart as he ran his hands from her thighs to her inner most parts.  She was already open and more then a little wet.  The little foreplay after so long a wait moving her into a more receptive space.  He leaned in and gave her a reverent lick down the length of her moist folds, trying to convey in his every move how much he had wanted to be right here doing just this to her.  Slowly, so slowly it felt like he wasn’t even moving to himself, he worked his tongue into her, sliding along the edge of her outer most folds before nudging her clitoral  hood with  the tip of his tongue.  Her eyes fluttered shut as he centered his licking there.   
  
He was in the midst of suckling on her clitoral hood, slipping his tongue up inside as his duplicate began to work his way down Len’s sculpted body.  Stopping at each scar and place he found interesting as he explored till he had a mental map of the places that made Len squirm.  But nothing made him cry out.  Barry nipped at his belly button, smirking at the slight intake of breath that so counted as a noise.  Grasping Len’s amble cock in his hands he began to slowly toy with the length, running his vibrating fingers up and down the length, creating small tremors in Len’s body.  He had to give up and use both hands eventually to heft the sizable cock to his mouth, before sucking the wide head into his mouth.   It was a struggle to take much in at first, Len was a delicious stretch.  “Kid....” Len’s breathless panting was worth it.   
  
But while the others were a little guarded, Eddy was so open.  He’d clearly never been with a man, but as he took Eddy in hand and licked his way down till he took Eddy’s more reasonable sized piece into his mouth and throat.  “Fuck... I... Fuck...” Eddy wantonly moaned as he writhed on the bed.  He reached out, a hand grasping Iris’ hand but resting on Len’s back.  He squeezed Iris’ hand as he leaned in and kissed Len, moaning into his mouth as Len made out with him before pulling back and sharing the kiss on with Iris, their lips locked smearing her lipstick across Len’s lips as they made out.  Barry found the whole scene hot as he watched them kissing.  Fuck... That was making it hard to focus.  He had to double down on focusing on what he wanted to do to them rather then watching because he was going to be undone by just the sight of them.  Fuck... Maybe...   
  
“Wha...” Eddy panted as Barry tried to speed it farther.  Suddenly there were two more naked Barry’s in the room.  Both panting as one sat down in the chair and the other began to suck on his cock.  Barry hadn’t ever thought of doing this, of using his speed like this, but damn.  He could watch himself working over the others while getting a taste of it all as well.  It was so strange to be sitting there being sucked on while also being the one sucking on three cocks and eating out his girlfriend, his tongue vibrating through the entire track of people he was pleasuring now.   
  
“Barry...” Len’s voice was broken.  “Not sure... Going to last.” He panted looking across the room to Barry sitting on the chair being blown by himself, because fuck that had all sorts of ideas flowing in the dirty parts of his brain.  He spoke more to the seated Barry since that gave him a place to focus other then talking at his crotch because he was pretty sure if he looked down again he’d spill his seed if he did that.   
  
“Let ‘er rip.” Barry panted.  “I want each of you to go.  After that... We’ll catch our... Breath and... Go from there...” Barry’s eyes were lust blown as he sat there spread for his own access.   
  
“FUCK.” Iris clamped down around his fingers and tongue as he worked his vibrating fingers in, twisting and turning as they searched out her inner most folds till he found find her g spot and rock against them, setting his hand and fingers to vibrating at different speeds, the keening noise she made as he brought her all but screaming over the edge was enough to set off Eddy, who let his eyes roll back so that only the whites of his eyes were visible as he went.  Len looked down and Barry locked eyes with him, capturing the good captain’s stare till they both came at the same time.  As everyone came down from it, Barry left himself draped across the chair watching them.   
  
“Let me catch my breath and I’ll do clean up and then cuddles.” Barry smiled.   
  
“Don’t take too long.” Len smiled at him.   
  
“Never do.” He chuckle.


End file.
